The present disclosure relates generally to wall panel systems provided with at least one existing wall panel, such as a glass wall panel, retained therein. More particularly, the present disclosure pertains to an add-on wall panel arrangement used in retrofitting a wall panel system such as may be useful for converting a single pane glass wall panel system into a double or triple pane glass wall panel system in the field.
A wall panel system, such as for use in creating workspaces in an office environment, typically has a frame assembly constructed of a series of spaced apart vertical frame members Connected together by horizontal frame members that extend between adjacent vertical frame members. The vertical and horizontal frame members are configured to define open areas closed by dedicated or existing wall panels retained between the frame members.
Many of today's wall panel systems are constructed with existing wall panels formed of a clear transparent material, such as glass, which will create a certain amount of openness in the walls of the workspace, such as for providing light transmission and visual communication through the glass wall panels. In certain workspace environments employing glass wall panel systems, occupants of the workspaces may be exposed to levels of noise which can negatively affect productivity and psychological comfort. Control of sound between workspaces is desirable not only for worker productivity, but to ensure privacy and safeguard sensitive environments where confidentiality is critical. While glass wall panel systems initially configured with glass or glazed panels offer a certain degree of reduced sound transmission, it is important to be able to upgrade the acoustical properties of a glazed wall panel system on site.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an add-on wall panel arrangement which can be used to retrofit or convert a previously configured single glazed glass wall panel system to a multiple glazed glass wall panel system that creates a desired level of acoustical privacy in the workspace.